


Sing Song Shower

by StutteryPrince



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: And Wyld thinks it's the nerdiest but cutest shit ever, Emmet doesn't sing in the shower he performs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “Wyldstyle! Haven’t you heard?” Wyld’s eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend shake his hips from side to side on each syllable, eventually popping them to his right. He then took to swaying his hips and raising his shoulders on each beat of the next set of lyrics, smiling all the while. “There’s no reason at all to be suspicious of...HER!” He stroke a pose with his makeshift microphone, pointing flashily at nothing.





	Sing Song Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I wore this while I was VERY VERY tired and VERY VERY hungry, so it may not be the best, but it's cute regardless and I like it myself and that's all that really matters

Wyldstyle was used to Emmets constant singing at this point in their relationship. He’d hum whenever he was cooking or reading, tap out a beat on the table whenever they were talking over dinner. He seemed to know the words to every pop song that blasted through the car radio, speeding through the street sand singing at the top of his lungs, often forgetting to roll his windows back up before doing so. He was always singing and dancing, but it was honestly never more than a gentle sway of his hips and a couple notes of a song, something small, cute, and simple.

Unless he was showering.

“I’m just gonna take a quick rinse to get the scent of sawdust off! 2 minutes tops!”

Wyldstyle subtly watched as Emmet disappeared whistling into the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulder, tilting her head back and taking notice to the small speaker in his back pocket. She smirked and waited until the sound of the shower turning on rang through the door before she decided to set her book aside and move subtly towards the bathroom door. She pressed her ear against it, straining to hear anything over the roar of the shower. She could hear some of the muffled music, along with some familiar sounding voices, but when the singing voice finally picked up, Emmets louder, deeper one was accompanying it.

_ “Hello, friends, my name is Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi~” _

Wyldstyle had to stifle her gasp behind her hands, eyes widening. She had forgotten that Watevra had posted that damn song recording on the internet for everyone to hear. Wyldstyle got over her stupor and got close to the door once more, focusing back on Emmets peppy voice.

_ “Not evil, not evil, no, I’m the least evil person I know!” _ Emmet was belting the lyrics like he was on a stage and Wyldstyle could only imagine what he looked like. He was probably dancing as he sudsed up his hair, but with how there was no crash of him tripping and falling to the floor, she was more than likely disappointingly wrong.

_ “I wanna shower you with gifts ’cause I’m selfless and sweet! So there’s no reason at all to be suspicious of… _ **_Queen Waterva Wa’Nabi!”_ ** Wyldstyle reared back as he took to shouting the lyrics, truly getting into the song before a yelp cut through the air. Okay, maybe he  _ was  _ dancing.

“Fuckin’ dork,” Wyld mumbled with a smile, listening as the water cut off and both Emmet and the music became much clearer.

_ “Not evil, not evil, no, I’m the least evil person I know! Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know!” _ She could hear Emmet stepping out of the shower and she had the decency to at least wait until she assumed he had a towel on before quietly cracking the door open.

And there he was in all his nerdy ass glory, towel wrapped around his waist, dripping hair plastered to his forehead, and his hairbrush acting as his makeshift microphone. She could see his smile in the mirror, his eyes sparkling as he sang.

_ “Benny, do you like spaceships? ‘Cause I think they are great!” _ Emmet pressed a hand to his cheek, his voice raising more octaves than necessary to copy Bennys.  _ “How’d you know that? Loving spaceships is my one defining trait!”  _ He dropped his voice back down to normal, chuckling to himself. _ “Well now, my good friend, you can build the spaceship of your dreams! On your very own planet with your own spaceship-building team!” _   
  


Emmet even mimicked the spacemans recorded gasp, his dark eyes gaining stars as he did so. Wyld try not to startle when her own voice rang through the speaker, the memory of why she said flashing across her mind for a moment, before she shook her head and refocused back on the present.   
  
_ “Wyldstyle! Haven’t you heard?” _ Wyld’s eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend shake his hips from side to side on each syllable, eventually popping them to his right. He then took to swaying his hips and raising his shoulders on each beat of the next set of lyrics, smiling all the while. _ “There’s no reason at all to be suspicious of...HER!”  _ He stroke a pose with his makeshift microphone, pointing flashily at nothing.

Wyld watched him for a bit more before she opened the door up completely, surprised to find him still so enthralled with his one man performance that he didn’t even notice someone walking in. He spun the hairbrush in his hand, raising it to his mouth once more.

_ “I’ve got a surprise for you~! — A planet that’s really a pirate ship, and the population: your crew-he _ w-heW-HEW- **_LUCY!”_ **

Emmet suddenly whipped around and shrieked, having opened his eyes and caught sight of her in the mirror. He stopped singing as a heavy blush settled across his cheeks and he thanked the Man Upstairs that his hair was still wet, lest Lucy could see him sweating. He had instinctively crossed his wrists over his crotch and raised one leg when he spun around to face her,  which only makes her cheekily raise one eyebrow at him.

“Please tell me you weren’t recording…” he mumbled in a squeaky voice, moving his hands so he could hunch his shoulders up to his ears in embarrassment. 

“In retrospect, I should have been. You have really nice moves sometimes.” This does nothing to help with Emmets blushing, the poor construction worker grumbling and crossing his arms as his blushing extended up to the tips of his ears. “Oh come on, Emmet~!”

Wyld walked over and tucked a lock of his wet hair behind his ear. “It was cute, really. You’re very adorable when you dance.”

Emmet pulled into himself more, but he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and smiled, glancing at her. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do, you big nerd.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, holding his hands in hers in a moment before she turned and walked back to the bathroom door. “You know, I’m actually kinda mad at you.”

“What?” Even in the midst of his blushing fest, Emmet paled. “Why?”

“A hero is supposed to be truthful, to never lie to anyone about anything. And for the hero of Takos Tuesday, the  _ Special, _ to let his hips lie like that to his own  _ girlfriend?  _ I had  _ no _ idea you could move your hips like that! Absolutely heartbreaking. Guess you’ll just have to tell me the truth and make it up to me.” Lucy tittered and winked at him, shooting him one of his own usual finger guns as she shut the door again.

Emmet stood there in the middle of the bath room, turning back into the music playing from his speaker now. He sheepishly reached over and shut the speaker off, leaning his head down into the sink and grabbing his spare towel. He wrapped it around his entire head and positively  _ screamed.  _ No more dancing in the shower. _ Ever. _

**Author's Note:**

> All of Emmets dance moves are my own and I almost didn't post this because my girlfriend wouldn't stop calling me cute


End file.
